Jediismus
thumb|Das Symbol des Jediismus|right Der Jediismus ist sowohl eine Religion als auch eine Philosophie, welche die Jedi-Religion aus der Star-Wars-Saga zum Vorbild haben. Bei Volksbefragungen erreichte der "Jediism" im Vereinigten Königreich Großbritannien und Nordirland 2001 eine so hohe Nennung, dass sie ein eigenes numerisches Kürzel die 896 („Jedi-Knight“) bekam. Die Religion wurde in England trotzdem nicht offiziell anerkannt. In Neuseeland bekannten sich im gleichen Jahr mehr als 70.000 Menschen bei einer Volksbefragung zum Jediismus; dort ist er nun eine offizielle Religion. Was ist Jediismus? Das Wort setzt sich aus den Begriffen Jedi und -ismus zusammen. Das Suffix -ismus deutet an, dass die durch den Begriff Jediismus bezeichnete Strömung aus der Idee der Jedi aus den Star Wars Filmen entstanden ist. Inwieweit diese Definition zutreffend ist, soll im folgenden Artikel erörtert werden. Entstehung Der Jediismus geht mit britischen Wurzeln zurück bis in die Mitte der 80er Jahre. Zur damaligen Zeit haben die britischen Interessierten eine passendere Bezeichnung für deren Glaubensrichtung gesucht, um sich von den Filmen abzugrenzen, sind aber nicht fündig geworden; deshalb heißt der Glaube nach wie vor Jediismus. Erst durch die Filme, die seinerzeit sehr populär waren, kam man vergleichend zu der Erkenntnis, dass der Jediismus die am besten geeignete Form der Bezeichnung war. Da man Inhalte des Christentums, des Buddhismus, des Daoismus sowie des Shintoismus aufgegriffen hatte, aber an die karmische Energie glaubte, identifizierte man sich mit keiner der vorhandenen Religionen völlig. Die Filme brachten hierfür die Lösung. Kurz vor der Volkszählung am 6. März 2001 empfingen Tausende Neuseeländer eine E-Mail von einem unbekanntem Absender. Sofern sich die Menschen nicht zu einer andere Glaubensrichtung bekennen, sollten sie nach Aufforderung der E-Mail "Jedi" als ihre Religion angeben. In dieser E-Mail hieß es, dass bei mindestens 8.000 Stimmen der Jediismus in Neuseeland offiziell als Religion anerkannt werden würde. Der Leiter des australischen Zensusamtes (Amt das die Volkszählung leitet) John Struik drohte, Falschaussagen mit einem Bußgeld von 570 Euro zu versehen. Da die Angabe der Religionszugehörigkeit bei allen Zählungen auf freiwilliger Basis geschah, war eine strafrechtliche Verfolgung unwahrscheinlich. 70.509 Menschen wurden als Jediisten registriert, als die Ergebnisse des australischen Zensusamtes veröffentlicht wurden. Dabei schätzte man, dass lediglich fünftausend Menschen dieser Religion tatsächlich angehören. 50.000 Stimmen stammen dagegen von Fans und die restlichen Bürger haben aus Protest gegen Staat den Jediismus gewählt. Die Presse berichtete von der Einführung einer neuen neuseeländischen Religion aus Protest gegen die dortige Regierung. Als Nachahmer erwiesen sich die Einwohner in England und Wales, wo man allerdings 10.000 Wahlstimmen einer Volkszählung bräuchte, um eine neue Religion einzuführen. Zuständigen Behörden waren die Proteste der Einwohner bereits bekannt, als die ihren Fußballverein auf die Fragebögen schrieben. Dort weigerte man sich, eine "Jedi"-Religion offiziell zu machen. Inhalt Wenn sich der Jediismus mit dem Glauben an die Macht befasst, denkt er dabei nicht wie in der Star Wars Hexalogie an kleine, intelligente „Bewohner“ (Midi-Chlorianer), welche sich in jedem Lebewesen für die Präsenz der macht verantwortlich zeichnen. Vielmehr wird die Macht eine allumfassende, alles durchdringende und verbindende Universalenergie betrachtet, so, wie Ben Kenobi es im vierten Teil der Star Wars Saga ausgedrückt hat: „Die Macht ist es, die dem Jedi seine Stärke gibt. Es ist ein Energiefeld, das alle lebenden Dinge erzeugen. Es umgibt uns, es durchdringt uns. Es hält die Galaxis zusammen.“ Nichts könnte das Verständnis der Macht durch die real existierenden Jediritter besser ausdrücken als dieser, eine Satz. Sie ist der Grund allen Seins, sie existiert; und durch sie alles andere. Anders als in den zur Zeit aktuellen, großen monotheistischen Weltreligionen wird sie nicht personifiziert. Sie ist keine Gottheit, sie besteht als „Die Macht“ für sich, die dem riesigen, komplexen Gefüge der Seins seine Ordnung gibt. Daraus leiten die realen Jedi den Gedanken ab, den „Willen“ der Macht zu erkennen und ihn umzusetzen, dadurch in ihrem Umfeld für Frieden und Harmonie zu sorgen; allerdings ohne Furcht vor Bestrafung durch eine „höhere Gottheit“. Ein Jedi sieht es als Pflicht an, selbst für sein Tun und Nicht-Tun gerade zu stehen, ohne dazu indirekt genötigt zu werden. Überhaupt ist das Grundverständnis des Jedi zwar durch gegenseitigen Respekt, nie aber durch gewolltes Beherrschen anderer geprägt. Der Jedi-Kodex Um den Umgang untereinander und den Weg zum Jedi-Ritter zu regeln, geben sich die meisten bekannten Jedi-Orden dafür sowohl einen Kodex, als auch ein Regelwerk. Dem Kodex entsprechen beispielsweise die 10 Gebote aus Juden- und Christentum, das Regelwerk dient dazu, das allgemeine Ordensleben zu ordnen. Da der Jediismus eine verhältnismäßig junge Strömung ist (kaum 30 Jahre alt), gibt es viele, verschiedene Orden, welche ihr Ordensleben auf unterschiedliche Art und Weise regeln, obwohl die ein Grundgedanke verbindet. Als beispielhaft für eine solche Regelung sollen zwei Auszüge aus Kodices dienen; einmal der aus einem britischen Orden, ein anderes mal der aus dem größten deutschen aktiven Orden. Der Kodex des Temple of the Jedi Order *Die Jedi sind die Friedenswächter. *Sie nutzen ihre Kraft zur Verteidigung und zum Schutz anderer, nie jedoch zum Angriff. *Die Jedi achten alles Leben, in jeder Form. *Die Jedi dienen, anstatt zu herrschen, zum Wohle der Menschheit. *Die Jedi streben nach Vervollkommnung durch Wissen und Ausbildung. *Es gibt keine Gefühle, es gibt Frieden. *Es gibt keine Unwissenheit, es gibt Wissen. *Es gibt keine Leidenschaft, es gibt Gelassenheit. *Es gibt kein Chaos, es gibt Harmonie. *Es gibt keinen Tod, es gibt nur die Macht. *Die Jedi sind Teil der Gemeinschaft und stärken diese durch ihr eigenes Tun. *Niemals schädigen sie den Orden, nie lassen sie einen Jedi im Stich." Der Kodex des deutschen Jedi-Ordens Order of Hope Der am leichtesten zugängliche Text des Kodex belehrt Padawan und Meister gleichermaßen über den Zweck des Daseins und über die Arbeit des Ordens. Natürlich kann dieser Abschnitt nicht als wörtlich aufgenommen werden, er ist philosophisch zu verstehen und soll Gegenstand vieler Diskussionen und Erfahrungen sein. Dieser kurze Text dient uns allen immer wieder als Gegenstand tiefer Überlegungen, denn hier erfahren wir, wie wir den Kodex sinnvoll im Einklang mit der Realität unseres Daseins leben können. Zu Beginn erst einmal folgende Worte: *Die Jedi des OOH sind die Friedenswächter der Gesellschaft. *Sie nutzen ihre Kraft zur Verteidigung und zum Schutz anderer, nie jedoch zum Angriff. *Sie achten alles Leben, in jeder Form. *Sie dienen, anstatt zu herrschen, zum Wohle der Gesellschaft. *Die Jedi streben nach Vervollkommnung durch Wissen und Ausbildung. Es ist sehr schwer, unseren Kodex in Worte zu fassen, denn er ist viel tiefsinniger, als es auf den ersten Blick scheinen mag. Diese Worte sind viel mehr eine Lebensweise, die den Padawan im Idealfall während ihrer Ausbildung von ihren Meistern vermittelt wird. Der Kodex leitet Ritter des OOH auf ihrem Weg. Für junge Adepten, die noch nicht spüren können, wer sie sind und worin ihre Bedeutung liegt, stellt der Kodex eine Hilfe dar, um sich in ihrem Leben zu orientieren. Alles, was unseren Kodex ausmacht, liegt im Grunde in den folgenden, kurzen Zeilen begründet, die jedoch so viel mehr sind als nur 5 kleine Sätze. Das gilt es, in der Ausbildung und im Lebensweg zu erfahren: Gefühle gibt es nicht - Frieden gibt es Unwissenheit gibt es nicht - Wissen gibt es Leidenschaft gibt es nicht - Gelassenheit gibt es Es gibt kein Chaos - Harmonie gibt es Tod gibt es nicht - die Macht gibt es Auf den ersten Blick wirken diese "Sätzchen" ziemlich inhaltslos, und wenn man sie wörtlich nimmt, kann man sie grauenvoll missdeuten und damit viel Schaden anrichten. Darum wollen wir eine Möglichkeit der Betrachtung dieser Aussagen versuchen. Ich sage deshalb versuchen, weil jedes Mitglied dieses Ordens im Laufe seines Lebens eine eigene Weise finden wird, diesen Kodex in die Tat umzusetzen. Versuchen wir es: *'Gefühle gibt es nicht...' Dieser Satz wirkt wirklich sinnlos. Besonders, wenn man ihn wörtlich nimmt. "Gefühle gibt es nicht, was für ein Schwachsinn", möchte man sagen. Natürlich gibt es Gefühle, ohne diese wären wir nichts weiter als eine organische Maschine. Gerade die Existenz von Gefühlen hat dazu geführt, dass der OOH gegründet worden ist. Wenn man Güte, Mitleid, Trauer, Freude, Liebe und Achtung nicht spüren kann, dann stimmt etwas nicht. Was mit diesem Satz also eher gemeint ist, ist, dass man nicht mit einem Herz voller Hass agieren und vor allem nicht - von Wut oder Zorn beeinflusst - irgendwelche Entscheidungen treffen sollte. Gefühle, die aus purem Egoismus, gekränkter Eitelkeit oder Ignoranz entstehen, dürfen uns nicht leiten, das führt meistens zu größerem Schaden als zuvor. Was es damit auf sich hat, erklärt uns gleich der nächste Satz: *'Frieden gibt es' Nur wenn der Geist und das Herz in Frieden sind, sind wir in der Lage, unser wahres Ich zu erkennen und dadurch anderen Lebewesen zur Seite stehen zu können. Das Wort "Frieden" ist auch Bestandteil von Zufriedenheit. Um auf das Beispiel der schlechten Gefühle zurück zu kommen: Eines davon ist Habgier. Wenn man diese unter Menschen weit verbreitete "Krankheit" kurieren könnte, dann könnte man Zufriedenheit erreichen. Es geht hier nicht darum, individuelles Eigentum zu verbieten, es geht darum, das, was man hat zu wertschätzen und nicht dem anderen sein Hab und Gut zu neiden. Quintessenz des Satzes "Gefühle gibt es nicht, Frieden gibt es" ist: Wenn Du in der Lage bist, Seele und Herz in Einklang zu halten und innere Zufriedenheit erlangst, wirst Du anderen und Dir selbst gute Dienste leisten! *'Unwissenheit gibt es nicht...' Da wir eben von Selbsterkenntnis gesprochen haben, tauchen wir mit diesem Satz noch viel tiefer in dieses Gebiet ein. Mit Unwissenheit ist nicht gemeint, ob man gerade zufällig nicht weiß, dass die Hauptstadt von Malaysia "Kuala Lumpur" heißt, sondern dass die meisten Lebewesen es bewusst oder unbewusst vermeiden, sich tiefergehend mit sich selbst, dem Geschehen um sich herum oder mit der Welt, in der sie leben, zu befassen. Man lebt - abgesehen von täglichen Aufgaben - in den Tag hinein und ist zufrieden, solange einen die anderen in Ruhe lassen. Oft ist das Interesse für das Los anderer verhältnismäßig gering, es sei denn, es geht darum, ihnen die Schuld für das eigene Unglück zuzuschieben... *'Wissen gibt es' ... was auch dazu führt, dass man sich auch selbst nicht kennenlernt. Man glaubt zwar, dass man völlig zufrieden ist und alles in bester Ordnung sei, allerdings bleibt einem damit auch der tiefere Blick in das eigene Ich verwehrt. Es kann durchaus sein, dass viele das auch nicht wollen, aber hier sind wir auf der Suche nach Selbsterkenntnis und nach Antworten auf Fragen, die wir uns immer wieder stellen. Wissen sehen wir als Befreiung an, denn es öffnet uns Türen in verschiedenste Ebenen, sei es philosophisch, psychologisch oder einfach geschichtlich. Man kann die eigene Weisheit wahrlich schulen, indem man niemals gleichgültig wird und sich für sich, seine Umgebung und das Schicksal anderer interessiert. Quintessenz des Satzes "Unwissen gibt es nicht, Wissen gibt es" ist: Gleichgültigkeit und mangelnde Wissensbedürftigkeit führen zu Gefangenschaft in der eigenen Existenz, denn (er)leben geht nur wissend, neugierig und interessiert! *'Leidenschaft gibt es nicht...' Das löst ähnliches in uns aus wie der Satz über die Gefühle zuvor. Natürlich gibt es Leidenschaft, denn ohne sie haben wir keine Chance, ein Ziel zu erreichen. Hiermit ist nicht das positive Streben nach Glück und Erfüllung gemeint, sondern stures Verharren auf einem Standpunkt oder einer Sache, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Es ist in diesem Fall zielführender, das Wort „Leidenschaft“ durch „Besessenheit“ zu ersetzen, denn wir wollen nicht, dass der Ausdruck Leidenschaft einen schalen Beigeschmack erhält. Es ist durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen, ein Ziel leidenschaftlich zu erreichen, gleichzeitig aber gelassen und nicht davon besessen zu sein, denn: *'Gelassenheit gibt es' Nichts ist weiser, als gelassen an die Dinge heranzugehen, mit denen man tagtäglich konfrontiert wird. Ein anschauliches Beispiel wäre, dass ein Feuerwehrmann in Panik wohl weniger Menschen retten würde als einer, der ruhig analysiert und dann systematisch an die Gefahrensituation herangeht. Das will uns dieser Satz sagen: Selbst wenn uns etwas noch so verärgert oder aufwühlt, eine Lösung in Ruhe durch Nachdenken zu erreichen ist sehr viel effektiver als ein Wutausbruch. Quintessenz des Satzes "Leidenschaft gibt es nicht, Gelassenheit gibt es" ist: Ziele erreicht und Konflikte löst man durch gelassenes, zielstrebiges Handeln! *'Es gibt kein Chaos...' Bei diesem Chaos geht es nicht um ein unaufgeräumtes Zimmer – es geht um Gefühlschaos tief drinnen, etwas, das jeder von uns kennt. Sei es, weil wir uns sehr über etwas oder jemanden geärgert haben, sei es, weil wir jemanden verloren haben, den wir lieben. Es ist das Gefühl, das uns am meisten durcheinander und ins Schwanken bringt. Deshalb steht es hier auch an vorletzter Stelle, kurz vor dem essenziellsten Satz des Kodex. Chaos heißt per Definition nicht nur Unordnung, es heißt auch Verwirrung. Meistens ist sie es, die unüberlegten oder schlimmen Taten vorausgeht, besonders, wenn es sich hierbei um eine emotionale Verwirrung, losgelöst von jeder Vernunft, handelt. Deshalb ist es wichtig, dass wir lernen, unseren Geist „in Ordnung“ zu bringen, ihn also auch in den schwierigsten Situationen und trotz der größten emotionalen Herausforderungen zu beruhigen. *'Ordnung/ Kosmos gibt es' Die Ordnung, die im Kodex erwähnt wird, ist es, die man auch als den „Inneren Frieden“ bezeichnet, der von allen Wesen angestrebt wird, ob nun bewusst oder unbewusst. Fakt ist, dass das Leben an sich lebenswert ist – für sich und andere – wenn wir es schaffen, unsere innere Ruhe zu erreichen. Menschen wie Mahatma Gandhi oder Buddha hatten sie erreicht. Es ist ihr Verdienst, dass wir um ihre Wichtigkeit wissen. Ein erfülltes Leben, das uns auch für die schlimmsten Stürme wappnet, kann nur nach Erreichen des „Inneren Friedens“, des „Kosmos“, gewährleistet sein. Die Wertschätzung und Achtung untereinander spielt hier eine gar nicht hoch genug einzuordnende Rolle, denn ohne echte Liebe einem anderen gegenüber wird man nichts in ihm ansprechen oder erreichen. Dieses wichtige Wissen zu leben und zu verbreiten streben wir an. Quintessenz des Satzes „Es gibt kein Chaos, Ordnung gibt es“ ist: Innere Unruhe ist die größte Gefahr, die der Frieden untereinander kennt! *'Tod gibt es nicht...' Der letzte Satz des Kodex ist ein würdiger Höhepunkt unserer Philosophie, denn er fasst das zusammen, was man eine "Erkenntnis" nennen könnte. Der Tod ist niemals das Ende, er ist ein Wegpfeiler in einem ewigen Kreislauf, dessen Teil wir sind. Unserem Empfinden nach ist das Sein ewig. Das kann man sich bewusst machen, wenn man sich nicht nur fragt, wohin man nach seinem Tod geht. Stellt man sich die Frage, wo man vor seiner Geburt gewesen ist, eröffnet dies völlig neue Perspektiven und gibt einem das Gefühl der Ewigkeit, welches unserer gesamten Existenz innewohnt. Damit ist selbstverständlich nicht der jetzige Seinszustand des Einzelnen gemeint; aber ein Teil von uns wird stets „sein“. *'Die Macht gibt es' Was ist denn die Macht? Nach unserem Verständnis ist sie das, was uns durchdringt, umgibt, erfüllt, ja, wir sind Teil dieser Macht, zu jeder Sekunde unseres Daseins. Ich sage bewusst Dasein und nicht Leben, denn wir sind auch dann noch Teil von ihr, wenn wir gerade nicht auf dieser oder einer anderen Welt verweilen. Die Macht endet nicht in unserer Galaxie, sie geht so unendlich weit, dass unser Verstand es wohl nie wird erfassen können. Ein kleiner Satz, der das vielleicht ein bisschen begreifbarer macht, lautet folgendermaßen: "Was bin ich für das Universum? Nicht viel mehr als ein Atom. Was bin ich für ein Atom? Nicht viel weniger, als das Universum!" Das drückt in seiner Kürze die wunderbare Einheit aus, in der wir hier existieren. Und wenn man lernt, zuzuhören und nachzuspüren, dann weiß man das irgendwie auch, ganz ohne empirischen Beweis. Die Quintessenz dieses letzten Satzes wurde oben schon vorweg genommen, gern aber noch einmal etwas anders: Da wir Teil des großen Ganzen sind, „sind“ wir, solange die Macht „ist“! Dies ist unsere Interpretation für das, was dieser Kodex bedeutet. Was er euch hingegen bedeuten mag, wird sich im Laufe der Zeit herausstellen. Dies ist jedoch ein Leitfaden, wie es sein könnte und sollte! Beide Kodices sind nahe an den in den Filmen angelehnt und werden deshalb auch von einigen Jediisten abgelehnt. Sie wurden deshalb als Beispiel herangezogen, da sie von den größten bekannten aktiven Orden genutzt werden. Nichtsdestotrotz ist diese/r neue Glaube/ Philosophie noch so jung und weit gefächert, dass diese Kodices nur als Beispiel angesehen werden können; welche Linie sich in Zukunft durchsetzt, wird lediglich die Zeit zeigen. Die Jedi beider Orden leiten aus diesen Kodices folgende grundlegende Pflichten ab: Umfassende Bildung (Philosophie, Wissenschaften, Literatur), Kampfkünste (bewaffnet und unbewaffnet), körperliches Training (Kraft, Ausdauer), Meditation. Jediismus als Glaubensrichtung Bekenntnis Wie in anderen Religionen können auch die Jediisten ein Glaubensbekenntnis ablegen. Der englischsprachige Order of the Force hat z.B. folgendes Bekenntnis: Ich glaube an die lebendige Macht der Schöpfung; Ich bin ein Jedi, ein Instrument des Friedens; Dort wo es Hass gibt, werde Ich die Liebe bringen; Dort wo es Verletzung gibt, bringe ich die Vergebung; Dort wo Zweifel bestehen, Glaube; Dort wo es die Verzweiflung gibt, bringe ich Hoffnung; Dort wo es Dunkelheit gibt, bringe ich Licht; Und dort wo es Trauer gibt, bringe ich Freude; Ich bin ein Jedi Ich werde nie danach trachten, mehr getröstet zu werden als zu trösten; Mehr verstanden zu werden als zu verstehen; Mehr geliebt zu werden als zu lieben; Denn im Geben liegt das, was wir empfangen; In der Vergebung, dass uns vergeben wird; Und im Sterben, dass wir zu ewigem Leben geboren werden. Die lebendige Macht der Schöpfung ist immer bei mir, ich bin ein Jedi. (Hinweis: Dies ist eine fast wortwörtliche Adaptierung des Gebets des Heiligen Franziskus von Assisi.) Beim englischsprachigen "Temple of the Jedi Order" gibt es 5 verschiedene Riten und Traditionen welche man auch als Glaubensunterschiede sehen kann. Diese Glaubensnuancen sind hier aufgelistet: *1. Den Jedi-Ritter Ritus *2. Den jüdisch-christlich-abrahamitischen Jedi Ritus *3. Den buddhistische Jedi Ritus *4. Den Pagan Jedi Ritus *5. Den spirituellen Humanistischen Jedi Ritus Der Jediismus betrachtet sich nicht als bessere oder schlechtere Religion. Er akzeptiert unvoreingenommen jede Anschauung und jeden Glauben. Außerdem gibt es keine "Hölle" und auch keinen Sündenerlass. Der Jediismus gibt und nimmt nicht. Weiterhin glauben Anhänger daran, dass die Welt friedlicher, wissender und sanfter wird, sobald sich viele Menschen nach der Lehre des Jediismus richten. Zudem würden dann viele negative Einflüsse, die in unserem täglichen Leben vorhanden sind, verschwinden. Dieser Glaube kann in verschiedensten Formen umgesetzt werden und dies nicht einmal in Form einer Religion, sondern als Lebensphilosophie. Viele jediistische Gruppierungen verstehen sich als eine Art moderner Ritterorden und nicht als Sekte oder Glaubensgemeinschaft. Sie sind bestrebt, ihre Überzeugungen auch aktiv zu verwirklichen. So wollen sie für andere da sein. Der deutschsprachige Jedi-Orden, eine der größten Gruppierungen im deutschsprachigen Raum, hat sich das Erlernen von Kampfkünsten, aber auch Kenntnisse in Erster Hilfe und alternativen Heilmethoden auf die Fahne geschrieben. Jediismus als Philosophie Neben der bestehenden Religion "Jediismus" ist in Deutschland im Jahr 2006 ein Orden (der größte aktive im deutschsprachigen Raum) entstanden, der sich zwar die Philosophie der Jedi zum Grundsatz gewählt hat, aber nicht den Anspruch erhebt, eine Religion zu sein. Dieser Entschluß wurde durch die eigenen Mitglieder gefasst, als zur Diskussion stand, ob man eine Glaubensgemeinschaft sein oder den tiefen, philosophischen Gedanken eines Jedi leben möchte. Warum Philosophie? Im Endeffekt wurde der Weg der philosophoschen Vereinigung gewählt, unter anderem auch aus dem Grund heraus, buchdicke Regelwerke zu vermeiden, die in jedem einzelnen Passus den Umgang mit Angehörigen verschiedener Religionen behandeln. Im Vordergrund stand, jedem Menschen, der sich dafür interessiert, die Möglichkeit zu geben, die Grundsätze eines Jedi zu leben, ohne von seinem Glauben ablassen zu müssen. Viele der Mitglieder im 2006 gegründeten Jedi-Orden OOH glauben an so etwas wie die lebendige Macht, andere finden über die Philosophie ohnehin zu diesem Glauben, wieder andere ziehen es vor, die Ideale ohne den Glauben an die Macht zu leben. Der erste Gedanke in einem Orden der Jedi ist der der Toleranz. Es gibt zwar feste Regeln, aber niemand soll in ein Korsett gezwungen werden, das er nicht möchte - darum entschieden die Mitglieder des deutschen Jedi-Ordens OOH ganz zu Beginn seiner Zeit, dass der Grundsatz der Jedi auf philosophischen und nicht auf religiösen Säulen aufgebaut wird. Der Umgang mit dem Glauben innerhalb der Philosophie Wie schon zuvor erwähnt, werden bei der philosophischen Aauslegung des "Jediismus" alle Glaubensbekenntnisse im Orden akzeptiert. Es ist nicht weiter von Bedeutung, wie ein angehender Jedi-Ritter die Macht nennt; Gott, Prana, Jahwe, Allah... all das ist unwichtig. Wichtig ist, dass der Grundgedanke im Herzen des Jedi Güte, Nächstenliebe, Ehre und Hilfsbereitschaft ist. Der Glaube ist frei. Die "Macht" spielt allerdings auch bei dieser Strömung eine entscheidende Rolle, da es - wie zuvor erwähnt - eine Mehrheit gibt, die daran glaubt, dass es eine alles durchdringende, größere Macht gibt, welche auf die Geschicke des Einzelnen zumindest Einfluß nehmen kann. Ähnlich wie beim spirituellen Jediismus glaubt auch hier niemand an die Existenz von Midi-Chlorianern, vielmehr geht man davon aus, dass ohne jene Macht nichts existieren könnte. Sie hat als solches auch keine Ausrichtung auf "hell" oder "dunkel". Nach der Überzeugung der Jedi aus dem deutschen Jedi-Orden OOH ist der "Träger" der Macht dafür verantwortlich, welche Prägung sie annimmt. Die Macht an sich "ist" einfach. Erst durch Taten bekommt sie eine Ausrichtung zur hellen oder zur dunklen Seite. Ausbildung eines Jedi Grundgedanke Die Jedi glauben an das Gleichgewicht des Seins. Es gibt kein "gut" oder "schlecht" in diesem Sinne, es gibt verschiedene Standpunkte. Bevor ein Jedi Partei ergreift, wird er sehr genau prüfen. Alles Oberflächliche oder Vergängliche, beispielsweise die Fixierung auf Schönheit oder Besitztümer sieht ein Jedi kritisch. Die Versteifung auf etwas, sei es Neid auf das Können eines anderen oder auch den Partner/die Partnerin, Missgunst, weil ein anderer mehr hat als man selbst oder Angst, weil ein anderer stärker und klüger wirkt; all das sind Wege zur „dunklen Seite der Macht“. Lehrende Jedimeister werden deshalb darauf bedacht sein, ihren Schülern den Umgang mit diesen Dingen zu lehren, da sie in der damaligen wie heutigen Gesellschaft allgegenwärtig sind. Das Ziel eines Jedi ist es in erster Linie, die innere Ruhe zu finden; die schwierigste Aufgabe, die einem Lebewesen gestellt werden kann. Eine ausgewogene, intensive Ausbildung von Verstand und Herz ist deshalb unabdingbar; jeder Anwärter muss sie absolvieren, bevor er sich Jedi nennen darf. Im Idealfall lernt ein Anwärter, sich den Herausforderungen des Alltags zu stellen, ohne sein inneres Gleichgewicht zu verlieren; er wird stets ein Pol des Ausgleichs und der Schlichtung sein. Was es den Menschen, die sich für diesen anspruchsvollen Weg entscheiden ein wenig leichter macht, ist, dass sie ein Teil einer Ordensgemeinschaft sind, die ihre Mitglieder stets auffängt, wenn sie hinzufallen drohen; es wird immer jemand da sein, wenn Not am Mann/ an der Frau ist. Das ist auch notwendig; die Ausbildung zum Jedi ist schwer, nicht jeder wird sie beenden. Diejenigen, die in den Status eines Padawan aufgenommen werden, werden stets durch ihre Meister geprüft. Allerdings lernen dadurch nicht ausschließlich die Adepten; auch die Meister lernen durch ihre Zusammenarbeit mit ihren Padawan. Das ganze Leben eines Jedi besteht aus Lernen, Selbstprüfung und Fleiß. Dieser - zugegebenermaßen harte - Weg dient dazu, Menschen heranzubilden, die selbstbewusst und stark durch ihr Leben gehen und dabei nicht so starke Mitmenschen unterstützen und ihnen zur Seite stehen. Der größte Lohn für einen Jedi ist das Glück eines Hilfebedürftigen, dessen Not er lindern konnte; allerdings wird ein Jedi sich niemals damit brüsten, etwas Gutes getan zu haben. Weisheit und Güte sind die höchsten Werte für einen Jedi, welche er den Menschen vermittelt, so oft er kann. Der Weg Offenkundig gibt es keine Laserschwerter, und bisher wurde auch noch nicht zweifelsfrei nachgewiesen, dass es Menschen gibt, die mit Telekinese Gegenstände bewegen können. Das ist auch nicht das Primärzielen der existierenden Jedi-Orden auf dieser Welt. Die realen Jedi-Meister in allen Ländern auf der Erde bieten konkrete Anleitungen zur Lebenshilfe, zum Lernen und Wissen sammeln, zum Meditieren, zur Erweiterung des Geistes, zur Macht im Allgemeinen und zur körperlichen Ertüchtigung. Wie schon ersichtlich gliedert sich das Training eines Jedi sowohl in mentale, als auch in körperliche Inhalte. Geistige Wissenschaften: *Meditation *Autogenes Training *Erweiterung des Geistes *Allgemeinbildung *Philosophie *Diplomatie *Selbstreflektion *Umgang mit "der Macht" Körperliches Training: *Kampfkunst (Bewaffnet und Unbewaffnet) *Überlebenstraining in der Natur *Selbstverteidigung *Fitness Alle Aspekte der Ausbildung werden regelmäßig und intensiv gelehrt. Die Hauptwaffe des Jedi ist sein Verstand; erst in zweiter Linie das Schwert. Aus diesem Grunde wird auf das geistige Training besonderer Wert gelegt; nur ein Jedi mit Verstand und Herz ist in der Lage, seine Waffe gerecht zu führen. Die gesamte Ausbildung dient nur einem Zweck: Den Gedanken des "Jedisein" als Teil einer Gemeinschaft zu leben und seine Umwelt - wenn auch nur in kleinen Schritten - besser und lebenswerter zu machen. Auch sollen Jedi in der Lage sein, sich selbst und andere nach geltenden Gesetzen in den jeweiligen Ländern verteidigen zu können, wenn es notwendig werden sollte. Die erste Prämisse eines realen Jedi ist die Vermeidung von Gewalt! Nur in äußersten Notlagen wird er sich aktiv wehren. Da an einen Jedi sehr hohe Anforderungen gestellt werden, muss jeder Padawan und Anwärter Prüfungen bestehen, die einen angemessenen Reifegrad des zukünftigen Jediritters nachweisen. Reale Jedi-Tempel und virtuelle Zentren im Internet Schon jetzt gibt es Glaubenszentren auf der Welt, sowohl virtuelle als auch reale. Wieder muss erwähnt werden, dass diese Strömung - sowohl die religiöse als auch die philosophische - sehr jung ist. Es mag schon in Stein gehauene Zentren geben, die meisten finden sich jedoch im World Wide Web wieder. In Österreich ist vom „J.E.D.I.-TEMPEL AUSTRIA“ die Rede, in Deutschland gibt es den „Order of Hope“ und in England den „Temple of the Jedi Order“. Konflikt mit Star Wars? Die Frage nach dem sogenannten "Star Wars Anteil" - auch innerhalb des bestehenden, deutschen Ordens - kam schon ganz zu Beginn der Entstehung dieses Ordens auf. Einige Mitglieder konnten sich mit dem Gedanken, eine Philosophie aufzubauen, die so stark an einen Film, noch dazu an einen solch bekannten, angelehnt ist, nicht sehr gut anfreunden, dasselbe gilt für die Menschen in den anderen, weltweit verstreuten Orden. Tatsache ist, dass man sich sehr oft erklären muss, wenn man offen sagt, dass man einem echten Jedi-Orden angehört. Fragen wie "Könnt ihr auch Dinge schweben lassen?" und "Arbeitet ihr an echten Lichtschwertern?" sind dabei keine Seltenheit. Wenn man sich allerdings ernsthaft darauf einlässt und sich nicht angegriffen fühlt, kann man seinem Gegenüber sehr schnell verständlich machen, was wirklich dahinter steht: George Lucas sammelte nach eigenem Bekunden viele interreligiöse und philosophische Gedanken aus unserer Welt für die Idee des Jedi zusammen; und diese sind sehr real. In den Augen des deutschen Jedi-Ordens "Order of Hope" beispielsweise ist ihm das sehr gut gelungen, weshalb er den Bezug zu Star Wars nicht scheut im Gegensatz zu anderen Vereinigungen, welche eine strikte Trennung wünschen. Diese Idee, die aus den Filmen entstanden ist, faszinierte die Gründungsmitglieder des OOH von Kindheit an. Sie empfanden den Gedanken eines Jedi als so wertvoll, dass sie diesen in einen realen Orden umsetzen wollten, der den Menschen einfach um der Güte Willen zur Seite steht; sowohl intern als auch extern. Des weiteren gibt es viele Fan-Organisationen (u.a. die „Rebel Legion“, die „German Garrison“ „Projekt Orange“, die „Kraytraiders“ oder die „Sithforce Germany“), denen es ein Herzensanliegen ist, karitative Arbeit zu leisten. Im deutschen Jedi-Orden OOH finden sich viele Mitglieder, die aus diesem Gedanken in diesem Orden Mitglied wurden; 80 % dieser Mitglieder sind auch bis dato Star Wars Fans, welche den Gedanken "Jedi" leben wollen. Darum schämt sich der deutsche Jedi-Orden OOH nicht, wenn er mit Star Wars in Verbindung gebracht wird, auch wenn es skeptische Blicke gibt; schließlich war diese Space Opera der Grundstein zu dieser wunderbaren Idee. Weblinks *"Offizielle" Seite des Jediismus *ARD-Artikel *Homepage des deutschsprachigen Jedi Ordens OOH *Wikipedia Artikel zum Jediismus *PDF-Formular der britischen Volksbefragung; Eintrag auf S. 18, im PDF „S. 92“ (englisch) * Census of Population and Housing – The 2001 Census, Religion and the Jedi (Australian Bureau of Statistics) (englisch) * The gospel according to Luke (Skywalker) (Bericht von BBC am 6. März 2001) (englisch) * Jedi makes the census list (Bericht von BBC am 9. Oktober 2001) (englisch) Kategorie:Fandom en:Jedi census phenomenon es:Jediismo